Killer Date
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Voldemort courts Bellatrix using the killing spell, much to Bellatrix's happiness and to the horror of several muggles. Warning: Fluff, OOC, humor, sort of character death and just plain craziness. Voldemort/Bellatrix. One Shot. Completed.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: The One Million Words Added Competition, The Chocolate Frog Challenge, The Quidditch League Competition, The If You Dare Continued Challenge, Disney-A-Thon Challenge.**

**Prompts Used: Write a fluff fic, have the killing curse as a main part of your story, (Word) Transformation, (Picture) Picture of the rough sea, (Picture) Picture of the broken glass, Nobody knows it like I do, Write about Bellatrix Lestrange (Cruella De Vil).**

**A Big Thank You To LJ for beta'ing for me. Thank you very much.**

**Killer Date**

Bellatrix let out a soft sigh of happiness as she curled up on the picnic blanket with her handsome Dark Lord next to her. Slowly she allowed one of her hands to drift closer and closer to Voldemort only for her to freeze as her date turned and looked at her with a small smile that held not only his normal cruelness but also a soft tender side to it that only Bellatrix knew about.

"Has enough muggles died for you today my dear?" Voldemort asked as he pointed his wand at the row of whimpering muggles who were lined up like ducks. "I would gladly use the killing curse for you."

"You sly lover you," Bellatrix laughed as she turned her head away and looked out at the rough sea that had helped to hide the dead bodies from any suspecting muggles. "You know how to court a lady don't you? You are amazing and I just love this wonderful piece of transformation that you have done too! I cannot believe that this picnic blanket that we are sitting on used to be a broken window!"

"Thank you my dear Bellatrix," Voldemort said as he motioned to the sun kissed sand around them. "When I heard that this wonderful place had been discovered by muggles I thought that I just had to protect my Bellatrix from those horrible muggles. While this picnic blanket is soft and safe for us it is the opposite for any of those horrible muggles. If they dare to even touch the edge of our picnic blanket they will be in for a nasty surprise."

"Like I said before love, you know how to court a girl," Bellatrix swooned as she gave Voldemort a shy smile. "You know...I think that it would be very romantic and cute if you use that wonderful killing curse on one of those horrid muggles. I just love how you do it. When we finally get married you must tell me how you managed to obtain amazing knowledge."

"Nobody knows it like I do," Voldemort gloated as he pulled Bellatrix into a tight hug. "I can show you just where to aim when you cast my favorite spell to get the best reaction if you like."

"Yes please," Bellatrix replied as she gave Voldemort a shy quick kiss on the check, her heart fluttered as she felt his smooth skin on her lips. "How do you get your spell to be just a wonderful shade of green?"

"Practice my love, practice," Voldemort gloated as he ran a hand through Bellatrix's long black hair. "I have also picked up a little trick when casting this spell, would you like to know it?"

"Oh yes please, it will be so fun seeing how the muggles react to the spell," Bellatrix said in glee, she raised her hand and with two fingers she began to play with Voldemort's shirt buttons while sending him a sly look. "You know...I was thinking about getting together after this date...in a few days or so...to compare notes and to see how the spell ad its effects are now compared to before you taught me this little tip.

A large grin formed on Voldemort's face. "My dear Bellatrix, are you asking for a second date? Because with how you are acting about my wonderful skills with a certain killing curse you are going about it the right way."

Bellatrix giggled insanely at Voldemort's words causing the captured muggles to gulp in fear as they gazed at the woman. Their hearts pounded in their chest while fear poured off of them and to the two dark wizards it was the most wonderful thing ever.

"Does this mean that the answer is yes?" Bellatrix asked with hope in her eyes as he fluttered her eyelashes at the Dark Lord. "Because I would just love to go on a second date with you to learn all about the amazing ways that your special killing style can be put into practice."

"You are twisting my Avada Kedavra spell with those lovely words of yours," Voldemort said as he nuzzled Bellatrix's neck. "If you keep this up you could have more than just one or two more dates with me."

"Really?" Bellatrix asked in excitement as she leaned into Voldemort's touch. "I would like nothing more but to spend the rest of our lives together killing muggles, having a large family and taking over both the Wizarding world and the Muggle world together."

"You have just a wonderful way with words my dear Bella," Voldemort crooned as he basked in both the sun's warm rays and Bellatrix's presence like an extremely happy snake. "Would you like to go on a second date with me? I could always teach you the methods I have talked about..."

"Oh I would really like that," Bellatrix said with a dramatic sigh as she smiled up at Voldemort. "You know what?"

"What my beloved?" Voldemort asked with a happy smile on his face. "Tell me and it will be done. You know that I would do anything for you."

"And I would do anything for you," Bellatrix replied happily as she gave Voldemort a quick kiss on his check. "I would just love to watch you kill another muggle."

"Now that I can easily do," Voldemort said with a shark like grin as he raised his wand and pointed it at a group of terrified muggles who were all staring at them in pure fear. "Do you have a particular one that you would like me to get rid off for you love?"

Bellatrix's eyes looked over the group of muggles with a crazy glint to them that matched the insane light in her beloved Dark Lord's eyes. As she allowed herself to relax into her lover's chest while picking which muggle would die next a thoughtful frown came to her face.

"It is no fair," Bellatrix wined causing Voldemort to frown slightly. "All of them are filthy muggles, all of them should be killed!"

"I agree with you my love," Voldemort cooed softly as he placed a kiss on Bellatrix's forehead. "Would...would you like me to show you a special way of casting the Avada Kedavra spell? I use it to get rid of large groups of muggles in one go. We both know how much effort muggles are worth from us."

"Oh yes please, I would love that," Bellatrix replied as she turned to look at Voldemort with love and adoration shining brightly in her eyes. "How do you do it? You make casting the Avada Kedavra spell an art form!"

Puffing his chest out proudly at his lover's praise Voldemort answered. "It just takes skill and experience love, but I am willing to teach you if you would like me to."

Voldemort's answer from Bellatrix came in the form of a firm kiss on the lips.

**The End.**


End file.
